


再次強調，不准Bright博士做出觸手怪

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Other, Tentacle Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Kudos: 13





	再次強調，不准Bright博士做出觸手怪

「噢，沒想到真的做出來了。」Bright保持著傾斜手中試管的姿勢，對於眼前培養皿裡瘋狂增殖的物體表現出不太驚訝的模樣。畢竟即使過程和所想的不同，做出這東西就是他的最終目的。

帶著白色調的半透明物體迅速分裂增長成條狀，以培養皿為中心在三度空間呈放射狀蔓延。蠕動的活物接觸到Bright仍懸在實驗體上方的手臂便立即一圈圈纏上來，有些過於緊繃的感觸讓他皺起了眉頭，手一鬆使握在掌中的玻璃試管落到桌面發出清脆的一響。

牠們逐漸成形，數條組織長短不一，但全數呈現根部較粗而頂端較為細長的模樣，表面光滑帶著彈性，外觀狀似軟體動物的觸手。

沒錯，就是觸手，漫畫經常出現的那種。

基金會新進工作人員們大多不太會注意，在成為人事主管前 Bright博士鑽研的是生物工程領域。腦海中早已構思好藍圖，再加上使用一些基金會的資源，要弄出這東西其實並不困難。只是當Bright每次動這樣的念頭、捲起袖子準備動手時都會被周圍的人迅速遏止，偶爾他堅持要進行實驗還會被助手當場擊殺。此刻大家各自在忙、而他也弄齊了需要的物品與材料，Bright趁著當下無人注意自己便抱著實驗器材鑽進了間空的實驗室，難得有個好機會Bright可不想錯過。

為什麼不讓他試試看做出來一次嘛。Bright在實驗進行途中這麼想著。如果成功做出實物後將之商品化說不定會大賣呢。

此刻一條條觸手從褲管與未塞入褲腰的襯衫內鑽入，速度均一地貼著皮膚往上攀爬，微涼的平滑觸感讓人起雞皮疙瘩，Bright站不穩腳步，向後退了些距離靠上另外一張實驗臺。對於實驗成果的期待感和緊張感令他呼吸加重，胸口起伏間Bright主動抬手解開自身衣物，讓那些自己創造出來的活體組織在他身上更加暢行無阻。

其中一條觸手探入了Bright的底褲，延著臀縫觸碰到了後穴，比體溫低的感觸令他反射性的縮了下身體。異物在穴口徘徊，在Bright仍猶豫著需不需要自己伸手將括約肌撐開一點好讓觸手探入時，後者倏地找到入口自發性鑽了進去，即使沒有人類男性生殖器那般粗大，沒有潤滑的突然進入依舊令Bright小小倒抽了一口氣。

一條觸手闖入Bright後穴內不久後更多條也加入行列。穴口肌肉被撐至極限，腸道被條條觸手塞滿，那些活物貼著腸壁摩擦，身體受到刺激分泌了更多的消化液，潤滑使觸手的突入變的更加容易，手覆上腹部時幾乎能感覺到在皮膚與肌肉下活躍的那些長條組織們——它們還在扭動著嘗試往更深處鑽入。

體內被填滿的感受讓Bright興奮了起來，身前性器官早已顛巍巍立起，前端泌出前液打濕了性器頭部。培養皿中新生的細小觸手接觸到Bright下身的硬挺，也像環上他四肢的其他夥伴們那般纏了上去。

「哈啊……！」下體與後穴內同時被觸手們玩弄，敏感的前端被分裂生長的小觸手摩擦，後穴被更加粗長、數量眾多的大觸手塞的滿滿當當，還有更多較細的部分似乎也想進入那溫暖的通道，在不斷收縮的括約肌周圍淺淺戳刺試探著，細密的異樣快感層層疊加終於令Bright忍不住高潮。

如果稍加改進的話似乎是挺有潛力的情趣玩具……或者說是寵物？Bright口裡溢出甜膩的喘息，沉浸在性快感的暈呼呼腦袋這麼想道。某條觸手延著皮膚攀爬伸到他的臉旁，Bright朦朧的眼睛瞟了它一眼，便把頭往那方向湊過去，張開嘴巴輕輕將它含入口內，用自己的舌與之交纏、模仿著口交的動作吞吐愛撫著那條觸手。

變化突如其來。

「嗚！？」纏著四肢的觸手們一下子收緊，手腳似是被人狠狠掐住那般緊的生疼。Bright發出一聲悶哼嘗試將手臂抽回，不料觸手們力氣比所想的大了許多，它們使勁向兩旁拉扯Bright的手腳，強迫他整個身體為之敞開。而方才還舔弄著的那一條觸手不知不覺在Bright脖子上纏了兩圈，雖不至於令人窒息，但頸間的壓迫感仍使呼吸變的困難。為了獲取更多氧氣Bright張大了嘴，就在這一刻那條觸手竄入他的口腔，堵上了所有從中向外泄出的聲音。他試圖闔上牙關，這不僅沒讓對方撤出，還只是使的觸手更狂暴的直接往喉嚨內鑽入。

體內的觸手們從剛剛開始就變的暴虐，消化道間劇烈的蠕動與衝刺讓Bright湧起強烈嘔吐感，但一陣陣乾嘔令食道肌肉舒張，那深入喉嚨的觸手向內探的過程反而更加順暢，不可控制的腹肌與膈肌收縮造成Bright愈發難受，生理淚液泊泊外淌的眼眶整個泛紅。更多的觸手還在往已經緊繃到隨時會撕裂的後穴入口內鑽，讓那處薄薄的肌肉最終承受不了而被扯裂，尖叫與嗚咽都被堵著出不了口，只有從大睜的眼中不斷滾落的淚能昭示出這突如其來的痛苦。

其中一條較粗的觸手環住Bright腰間，緊貼著他的肚子生長。它的前端抵上皮膚，逐步向腹內施力推進，在Bright被其他觸手抑制的淒厲叫喊中它硬生生穿過皮膚與肌肉直達腹腔。受害者那雙驚恐的眼睛只能看著愈來愈多條凶暴的活物以怪力生生刺穿這副身軀的血肉、在臟器間肆虐而沒有辦法阻止。

這樣下去遲早這副身體的消化管會被從下而上貫通的吧。Bright仰著頭，狂暴的實驗體將他的身體搞的一團糟，破裂的排泄器官溢出的不只是鮮血還有人體自然產生的穢物，那些與血液混合的汙濁染遍他的衣襬，濺在基金會標準實驗室潔白地面格外顯眼。疼痛的訊號從身軀四處而來，他已經分不清楚哪一處受的傷勢更加嚴重了。是肌肉組織逐漸被扯裂正在滲血的肩頭呢，還是被從後方消化道串起已經整個失去知覺的下身呢，亦或是被無數觸手刺入翻攪的血肉模糊的胸腹呢。

半透明的每一條觸手都沾上了Bright的血，逐漸發黑的混沌視界還能看見中心那該是培養皿的位置仍有新的觸手冒出、往他的所在之處伸來。環著Bright脖頸、前端正在他口中喉間抽動的觸手開始收緊，這次他真的無法呼吸了。無論如何張大口都無法汲取氧氣，破碎的身體連一點點掙扎都辦不到，Bright在全身痙攣下臉色發青，最終失去意識並徹底窒息。

Bright張開眼的一瞬間就認出基金會醫療單位的天花板，他緊了緊拳頭又鬆開。嗯，是一具新的身體。

接著他才注意到銬著手腕的那金屬觸感，至少不是不久前那種被觸手纏的死死的緊繃感，他該感到慶幸了。腦袋往旁邊側了側，Bright的目光與基金會首席心理學家眼底那對海藍相望。

Glass的臉色很不好看。

「Bright博士，我們明明對關於使用SCP項目創造觸手怪一事禁止過許多次……」

「Glass博士，我們都是科學人，你的實驗精神呢？」 Bright努嘴打斷了對方的話語，本想在空中比劃著手勢加強自己的語氣，卻在抬手後鐐銬碰撞的匡啷聲下放棄。

「……基金會派了一支特遣隊才消滅那隻怪物找到你被扯成碎片肚破腸流的屍體。」Glass停了兩秒深吸一口氣才把自己的語句完成。他們為了回收SCP-963費了多大的力氣，不只一名資歷較淺的特工任務結束後心理評估表現不太好，他們被批准放假以調養身心。Glass光是聽成員們敘述就能體會這會是多麼降理智的場景。

「姆……不過一開始還挺好玩的。如果我能把凶暴化的因子除去……」Bright歪著頭開始思忖起自己到底是哪裡失敗了，看著眼神與思緒飄到不知道哪個地方的人事主管Glass難得地聲色俱厲加大了音量。

「Bright博士，停止，停，請你停下那些危險的想法。」

「假如我……」

「不。」Glass十分認真在思考或許需要寫一份Bright博士的隔離監視報告了。


End file.
